In order to improve utilization of fuel, a pre-chamber assembly is provided in a fuel injector of an engine. The pre-chamber assembly includes a body portion and a pre-chamber. The pre-chamber assembly is coupled to the cylinder head and is in fluid communication with a combustion chamber of the engine. The body portion is preferably made of a material such as cast iron and the pre-chamber is preferably made using material such as an alloy of iron. Generally, the pre-chamber is attached to the body portion via a welding process such as laser welding. The laser welding incurs higher cost and further requires a complicated manufacturing set up. Further, the laser welding involves forming a weld seam using a third material, different from the material of the body portion and the material of the pre-chamber, for coupling the pre-chamber to the body portion.
US Patent Publication number US2014/225497 ('497 patent publication) discloses a pre-chamber module for a laser spark plug. The pre-chamber module has a fastening region for the detachable fastening of the pre-chamber module to the laser spark plug. The pre-chamber module includes a diaphragm arrangement in an end region facing away from the combustion chamber. The diaphragm arrangement borders on an inner chamber of the pre-chamber module in the axial direction. The diaphragm arrangement has an orifice for the irradiation of laser radiation from the laser spark plug into the inner chamber of the pre-chamber module. However, the '497 patent publication fails to reduce the cost and efficiency of the manufacturing process of the pre-chamber assembly.